


Shooting stars

by 221bbakcrstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bbakcrstreet/pseuds/221bbakcrstreet
Summary: Sherlock and John spend the night on the roof top of 221b to look at the stars. It was a simple idea, but there is a plan behind Sherlock's idea: He wants to confess his love.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Shooting stars

John and Sherlock were sitting on the roof of 221B. It was Sherlock's idea to stargaze, because it was announced that many shooting stars could be seen today and he loves to stargaze. John liked the idea and he used this opportunity to educate the consulting detective on the solar system. He still could not believe this clever man next to him does not know anything about it. The air was quite fresh, so the flatmates shared a blanket. The first shooting star appeared. "Beautiful, isn't it?“, Sherlock asked.  
John glanced at his flatmate before his eyes looked at the beautiful sky. "Yes, it is. What did you wish for?“   
"John, one does not tell his wishes! Otherwise they wouldn't come true.“   
John looked surprised. He did not know Sherlock would believe in something like that. "Er … right. Sorry“, he muttered confused, because he himself did not believe in those things.   
The two of them were sitting there for a long while. They did not speak, but admired the beauty of the stars. 

Sherlock broke the silence. "John, I've got to tell you something“, he muttered.   
John looked curiously at his best friend. What was he going to tell him?   
"You know I'm not good with emotions and … feelings and I'm horrible at expressing them, but it was always you, John Watson. You keep me right.“ Sherlock looked on the floor struggling to find the right words to continue.   
John smiled a little and his heart skipped a beat, when he took Sherlock's hand. Sherlock looked surprised, as his look met John's. He forgot what he wanted to say to finally confess his love to John, but it was not necessary anymore, because his blogger leaned forwards and the distance between their faces shortened rapidly. And then John's lips touched Sherlock's. The kiss was shy and careful, but full of love.  
"I love you, Sherlock“, he murmured.   
"I love you too. I love you since we first met.“ The consulting detective pulled an arm around his blogger before he placed a gently kiss onto John's forehead. His wish came true. 

John placed his head on Sherlock's chest and smiled. He would never forget how they confessed to each other and how they first kissed. Multiple shooting stars at once appeared.   
"I wish we could spend the rest of our lives together", he said quietly.   
"What did I tell you before? You shouldn't say your wishes out loud. But i agree with you. It's my wish as well.“ Sherlock gently squeezed his hand.   
He wished this moment would last forever. Just the two of them – the consulting detective and his partner.


End file.
